Return to Gallifrey
by xBeanie91x
Summary: When the Doctor stumbles across a planet calling out for help, he can't stop himself from answering the call. But what he finds will effect him for the rest of his life and he knows he'll never be lonely again.
1. I'm where?

The Doctor ran round the TARDIS, muttering to himself. He set a course, feeling the ship start to move he stepped back watching each control spin and whirl. Then it shuddered and a small blue hologram appeared it was women in nurse's uniform.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Help us please, we need medics please help we are peaceful people. Please we need medics. If you can help please go to the co-ordinates we have just sent you. Please we need you. We need help."

"Well as you asked so nicely!" he smiled and hit a large green button on his control panel. The ship stopped moving; he grabbed his coat and ran to the doors opening them. He was in a hospital, people where rushing back and forth pushing beds with injured on. The paint chipped on the walls where trolleys had bashed into them, drops of blood on the floor. The nurse who had appeared in the hologram ran up to him, she smiled.

"Thank you, we need as much help as we can get?" she was blonde about 5'4 the uniform was dark blue, her eyes where deep blue as well. "I'm Sister Davies."

"Well how could I refuse a pair of eyes like that?" she laughed and turned.

"Follow me." He did they walked through to a ward where the patients where all jumbled around. More where arriving adding to the chaos. She took him into a staff room. Taking one of the other nurses and pulling her over to him.

"He's here to help, explain the system, I'm needed in theatre." She left swiftly. The young girl in front of him smiled sweetly before beckoning him to follow her. They headed out in to the hectic wards. She explained them as they went along. She checked a few patients telling porters where to take them. She worked quickly, in her dark blue scrubs, busying along the corridor.

"There are 3 wards," she explained. "People who will survive, who need little treatment not urgent treatment anyway, the other is for people who need treatment now. The last is critical and untreatable; we'll make them as comfortable as possible. We need to stop as many people regenerating as we are capable off."

"Right, why do you have so many casualties what happened?" he headed over to a first patient. He didn't register the regeneration part of her sentence. He was too intrigued by the set up of the wards and the people who where busying around them.

"Their signing the treaty today, so the fighting is even more intense. It's the last battle. It'll be over soon we're just waiting for the word."

"Right, sorry what's your name?" he asked her as she gave him marker pen and a card with the symbols on to indicate which ward patients where to be taken to.

"Catherine, you are?"

"I'm the Doctor." Giving her a flash of his perfectly boyish grin, he drew a non-critical mark on the man he was examining. Moving onto the next bed where a young woman was lying. It went on for an hour more, the casualties coming in non-stop, each case getting worse and worse.

"Here, I think you need a break." Catherine gave him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." They had cleared most of the hall ways the emergency ward was full and the in flow of patients had slowed to a trick.

"Less are coming in now. I think its coming to an end."

"That's good to hear." He drained his tea. "I'd better carry on!" He put his mug on a nearby windowsill that was blacked out. He moved onto the next patient. The double doors at the end of the ward opened and a girl in a kaki uniform ran through them. She was tall, with brown hair that was gathered into a bun on her head. The stars on her arm showed she was a Lieutenant.

"Catherine, Catherine." She yelled. "It's over, they just signed it." The smile on her face showed she was overjoyed.

"Lou, come over here, its James." She ran over to join her friend. "Doctor, I need your help." He scribbled on the patient he was examining and ran over. He checked the heartbeat.

"There's only one." Catherine looked terrified.

"Yes, there should be."

"No there should be two." He looked at her confused.

"Sorry. What do you mean two?" he raised his eyebrows as he said the word two.

"I mean there should be two hearts beating and there is only one."

"Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the Gallifreyan sector of the galaxy." Catherine informed him.

"It's not been called that for years. What planet am I on?"

"Your on Gallifrey, have you been living under a rock for 500 years or something?" the brunette answered him, not looking up from her friend.

"You could say that and so, what are you then?"

"We're Time Lords." He stepped back from the table.

"You can't be."

"We are we'll explain later." The brunette turned to look at him fully for the first Time and then he recognised her. He smiled in disbelief.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly. "You are?"

"Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones. Sorry I have to go, things to do, people to see! I'll see you tonight, Cat." She looked at the Doctor quickly then she turned on her heel and left. The Doctor stared after her.

"Louise, she's a character." He said breathlessly.

"Yes she is she's one of the best." Catherine marked the man she was examining with a critical symbol, lingering for a while longer.

"She always was."

"What?" Catherine looked at him confused. He shook his head.

"What year is this?"

"Earth year 2010, present day." He smiled in disbelief. Then restarted helping with the assessment of patients.

"So are you going to rush off or would you like to stay a while? Unless you where heading anywhere particular."

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere specific so it wouldn't do any harm to stay a while." He gave her a cheeky smile. The Doctor and Catherine where walking across a central courtyard at the hospital. He opened a door and held it for her. The influx of wounded had stopped and they where finished for the day.

"Thanks to you, more people will have lived, I can't thank you enough." He didn't look at her. They kept walking

"You don't have to thank me."

"You can come and stay with me if you like we have a spare bed."

"Oh I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, don't worry. You're coming to stay and I won't hear another word."

"You don't even know me!"

"You came to help, I recon your safe enough." They walked out of the hospital the Doctor looked around. It was Gallifrey exactly as he remembered it. How was this possible?

"So, you live alone?"

"No, Louise and James live with me. James is my bonded partner. He was in the hospital earlier; he regenerated a few hours ago, his second."

"Louise has a partner?" he tried to sound off hand but new he didn't.

"She did, she's been fighting a lot. She's just sort of going with the flow, not really settling down again. She's always looking."

"What does that mean?" he enquired.

"Her first partner went missing at the end of the original of the Time War, but was never thought to be dead, just missing with no trace. She's determined to find him. It's so sad because she's 3rd Generation so she's never met him she just has the memory of him and of everything she lost. She won't stay around for long, now the wars over. She's been growing the heart of a TARDIS and building one to house it. She's brilliant so smart!"

"She's building a TARDIS, she always said she wanted to! What do you mean 3rd generation?"

"Well the war killed all the Time Lords well all but two that we know of, one called the master, he was a nasty piece of work and he went back in time before he was born and warned the planet so they stopped it being destroyed!"

"But the war has a time lock on it how could he?"

"I'm not sure everyone always says that but I recon it's something to do with the fact that he was human during the war he didn't know about the time lock, he probable wanted Gallifrey so much just the belief he could get it back let him do it. I'm sure you know how powerful belief can be." He nodded knowing that Martha Jones had saved the world by making people believe in him.

"Anyway," Catherine continued her story, "because of that it caused there to be more than one Time war, so to replenish troops they've been going back and back in time, bringing people who have died back to life. She died originally so she was what they call, part of the old order, then when Gallifrey was re-instated that was the 1st generation, the new age. Then you become another generation each time you die you are brought back from the past. It's dangerous to do because if the person isn't dead then it can cause allsorts of problems so Lou refused to have him brought back and now she's starting to forget him."

"That's so sad."

"She's happy now the wars over, she has always wanted to travel. With the soul purpose of finding him, I just hope he's out there."

"Don't worry, He is." They walked up a street then up some stairs to red door. She unlocked it. Louise ran up to her hugging her.

"Oh it's over, Cat its over. We are free!" she laughed.

"Not seen you so happy in ages." She stepped inside the Doctor followed her in closing the door behind himself. James came through the door behind Louise. Cat wrapped her arms around him.

"Heya gorgeous it's over." He kissed her, "no more fighting." They smiled.

"I'm free! My ship is ready the universe is beckoning! And you've bought home the man from the hospital." She sounded very surprised.

"Hi I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand. James shook it. Louise surveyed him causiously and didn't take his hand.

"Do I know you?"

"We met in a past life, please just shake my hand." His expression was almost pleading. She looked into his eyes and took his hand. Immediately they both received a small electrical pulse that jumped up their arms. An orange energy wound around there hands. Then she let go putting her hands up to her face.

"Oh my." She almost collapsed in shock. Then a look of disbelief filled her face.

"Hello Louise, Long time no see." The corner of his mouth twitched up. She went up and slapped him. "I definitely deserved that."

"Hang on." Cat looked at him surprised. "You're… you're him."

"Yes, I'm the Doctor. I can't believe you're alive." He turned to look at Louise.

"We'll leave you two to it." James and Cat left the room heading up the stairs.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" she stepped closer putting her hand on the side of his face. Looking deep into his eyes disbelief all over her face

"I haven't been back this way since the first war, I watched Gallifrey burn. I thought it was destroyed. It was destroyed. I thought you where dead."

"I was. Didn't you feel the bond?"

"No I was so convinced you where dead I felt nothing but pain." He ran his hand through her hair, staring into her eyes. "This is amazing. You're alive!"

"So are you!" they laughed. "Let's go sit down, do you want a drink?"

"No I'm fine thanks." They walked into a small living room it was cosy. She sat down on the sofa and he sat next to her. He just looked at her he was so happy he couldn't quite believe she was alive. She was younger than before she looked about 300 by his standards.

"So your 3rd generation. You've died three times?"

"Yes I'm, 900 and I've had my life split in 3! I died at the original age of 310 then 208 and at the moment I'm 382!"

"So the whole of Gallifrey is alive?"

"Yes, at the moment!"

"What do you mean?"

"Now the war is over they aren't going to bring anyone back, we lost 3000 people today. The whole population of Gallifrey is around 3500, not all of them have returned, there are only 21 Time Lords on Gallifrey we have no idea where around 450 of them are."

"What about the people we where looking after today?"

"Most of them are half lives or from other planets they will be sent home."

"21 Time Lords, well it's better than none." He smiled at her again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm finding all this very hard, I've been alone for so long."

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. They sat there for a while just hugging. She breathed out onto his neck as tears started to fall. "Hey, hey don't cry." He patted her back then stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I'm not letting you go!" she hugged him tighter. "I was expecting to have to search so far for you, to search forever." He laughed.

"Yes, you would have had to, I move around a lot!"

"We can travel together!"

"Yes we can." James and Cat came down the stairs.

"Are you two good?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor gave them a huge grin. They sat down opposite them. "So what's going to happen on Gallifrey now?"

"Well, I recon we'll clean up after the war and…" Cat trailed off

"Re-populate!" James Laughed. Louise joined in with him.

"Shall we go join in the celebrations?" Louise asked cheerily.

"Yes, Celebrations are great!" the Doctor jumped up. "I love a good party!" Louise stood up next to him, he offered her his arm and she looped hers round his. He turned to the other two. "Are you going to join us?" he offered his other arm. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly in a-you-know-you-want-to kind of way. Cat looked at James, she stood up slipping her arm through the Doctors and he then stood and joined her.

"It's going to be hard getting through the door!" James observed as they stepped out the room, laughing together.

"That's half the fun of it!" the Doctor opened the door and they slowly stepped out into the evening. They walked down the street arm in arm laughing and joking. They rounded a corner and there it was, the huge Citadel at the centre of Gallifrey.

"Wow, it's exactly as I remember!" the Doctor's eyes widened. "Are we going there?"

"Yes the emperor is holding a huge celebration, everyone will be there."

"Oh wow the emperor! I've always wanted to me him." They all laughed. "What's so funny?" the Doctor as incredulously.

"He's always wanted to meet you too!"

"Oh that sounds ominous." His mood darkened.

"You're legend here. Everyone knows you killed the original Darlek's the whole universe is in your dept." the Doctor suddenly looked grave.

"I killed you. How can people respect me for that?"

"You did what was right and anyway technically, you didn't do it now!"

"But everyone remembers that I did."

"Well yes but you didn't. We are here. I don't think I'm dead!" James added, feeling his chest with his free arm. They walked up the main parade, walking into the shadow of the colossal Citadel. Streamers hung from every surface. As they got to the door, Louise unlinked from the group, running forward, placing her hand on a security panel on the doors. They opened wide to let them enter, into the huge hallway of the emperor's tower. There were streamers everywhere; people where gathered in the room off the hallway, a large council room, dancing and singing filled the whole building. A large thrown at the top of the room. In which sat the oldest man in the universe. His old grey hair and beard gave him the air of a powerful figure, dressed in a long white robe he looked more like an Old Testament prophet than the most powerful man in creation. He looked up as the four of them entered, walking past the others celebrating the end of the devastation. They stopped in front of him bowing. He smiled wearily.

"My people," His voice boomed out over the room. "Today history is made." He paused, drawing in a long rattling breath. "I have grave news in this time of celebration." The whole room was captivated by him. "I am dying." The room was so silent the Doctor expected a tumble weed to float by. "I have no heir so to keep the line running all Time Lords will be registered and a DNA sample will be taken. One will be chosen at random for the Empire." Everyone looked shocked, except Louise. The room erupted into mutters as he finished. The Doctor looked at her.

"Why are you so calm?" She smiled,

"They had to catalogue everyone anyway but I'm exempt." He looked at her.

"But why?" she looked at her feet.

"I did certain duties in the war that I am owed for, I used my favours to be exempt from the draw, and I am free." She didn't look impressed with herself but he knew her well, she had been planning to find him and she wanted to be free to do so. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're free, it means we can travel." She looked up at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Us against the world!" she laughed with him. A man came up to them, a tray with DNA kits and processors. He tilted his head as he spoke.

"Everyone is to be catalogued." He looked at the Doctor. "That includes you Doctor." His voice was high and slightly mechanical in rhythm. The Doctor took a tube and wiped the swab around his mouth, placing it back. He picked up the corresponding processor, removed his psychic paper from the pocket of his coat, and scanned it with the machine it bleeped in recognition. The man looked at the Lieutenant. She pulled a pass card out of her top pocket and ran a scanned over it. It logged her information and the man bowed as he left them, walking over to Catherine and James.

"How is that going to work?" the Doctor voiced his thoughts to Louise.

"I don't know he's the creator he can do anything."

"That's very true but the hierarchy shouldn't be continued, it's supposed to die out."

"Maybe not this time round." Louise looked at him seriously. He furrowed his brow, unconvinced. James and Catherine had been catalogued and walked over to them, hand in hand.

"So, how long are you going to stick around?" James asked Louise.

"We're leaving in the morning." The Doctor answered for her.

"Not hanging around then." Cat sounded sad. Louise looked over at her.

"No, sorry there's just so much to see. So much lost time." The Doctor took her hand. Cat smiled at her, James took her hand. Tugging her towards the dancing, she couldn't seem to drag herself away from her friend but she went and joined the mass of people dancing in the centre of the room, the music loud and raucous, everyone celebrated. The Doctor pulled her over to the dance floor as they joined in the celebrations. He watched her smile, laughing with her friends being congratulated on her bravery on the way she'd fought. He made his excuse of needing a drink and lent against the wall watching her dancing like there was no tomorrow.

He recognised a lot of earth music. He smiled at her wondering what he was dragging her away from, if she was giving everything up just for him. She was so similar to when he'd first known her, bouncy, friendly but war had changed her, she was younger looking than she should be he supposed it was because of how she'd been brought back from the past when she'd died. He'd known her growing up on the planet, the girl next door. Nothing extraordinary about her, his best friend, he'd dated the popular girls at the Academy. She'd always been there to walk home with; he remembered how jealous he was when she got a boyfriend. That was before they matured, Time Lords matured and then they would find there bonded partner the one soul mate for them. He recalled the moment it had happened. They'd been out in the summer weather instead of working on there assignments. He'd tackled her to the floor laughing about the break they'd made out of the Academy dorms, he rolled over so he didn't hurt her and then it happened she kissed him and the electricity flowed. A tingling sensation all over in recognition of the bond, yellow and orange sparks and lines traced all over them. Then they ran together they didn't go back for years, stealing the TARDIS together, the two of them against the world. He hadn't realised her come over to him, as she spoke he was jerked from his thoughts.

"We're heading home, the emperor wants' to meet you alone so I'll see you back at the house." She beamed up at him.

"Ah right!" he beamed back at her and kissed her quickly before heading up the room to where the emperor sat surveying the room. He bowed and proceeded up the steps to the throne. The emperor gestured to a door to the right of the Doctor and he went though it he was followed soon after by the emperor himself, the room was a small office, it was warm and cosy but the Doctor knew this wasn't going to be a cosy little chat.


	2. I'll follow you anywhere

"Doctor," the rasping, voice of the emperor caught him of guard "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has."

"I wish to speak to you about Louise," he took in a rattling breath. The Doctor nodded. "She's been given a pass until she finds her bonded partner." The Doctor didn't understand why he was telling him this. "When she has found him, she will be entered in the data base as suitable for the next creator," then the Doctor understood. "She may not get selected but she will be entered, if she is chosen her destiny will change! You are a smart man Doctor you will know when this is." The Doctor felt sick at what he was hearing.

"She thinks you've given her a pass, she thinks she's free!" the emperor looked at his through his glassy eyes. His face was void of all emotion.

"She is a very capable Time Lord, she will be entered. She will be free." The Doctor got up.

"I'm leaving tonight with Louise, she will not be returning to Gallifrey." He turned and left the room with out another word, he walked right through the crowd and out into what was now a cold night. He walked quickly down the street and back to Catherine and James's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Louise opened it flinging her arms around him she hugged him he hugged her back.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked as softly as he could for his angry mood.

"Yes, I just need co-ordinates why?"

"I thought we'd get a head start!" He smiled broadly at her.

"Really?" she smiled brightly back at him. He nodded. "I'll just go say bye to Catherine and James." She rushed through the house to the kitchen. They looked at her and the Doctor could see that Cat knew what was about to be said. She stood up going over and embracing her friend.

"Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." She pulled back and James came over and hugged her. Cat looked over at the Doctor, who hugged her and whispered as he did, "I promise to keep her safe."

"I know you'll look after her." He shook James hand and after a few tears from the ladies, they stepped out into the street.

"So where do you want to go first?" the Doctor stepped off of the bottom step onto the ground, looking expectantly at Louise.

"Anywhere," she smiled so excited, "I'll follow you anywhere." He smiled cheekily.

"Anywhere it is then!" he turned his coat flapping with the movement lapping at his ankles. "I'll send you though the coordinates as soon as I'm at the TARDIS."

She nodded and as he walked off, she headed to the warehouse where she had built and stored her TARDIS; she unlocked the warehouse and walked in it was empty except a large cardboard box in the middle. The chameleon circuit in her ship had decided a cardboard box in a warehouse was the best thing to be! She pulled a small bronze coloured key out of her pocket and placed it in the lock- disguised as a stamp on the outside of the box. She walked in closing the doors behind her hearing the computer beep as it received the co-ordinates. She ran over to the controls barely able to contain her excitement. She hit the button under her computer screen that triggered the start sequence for travelling. No sooner had it started it stopped. She took a deep breath, checking her coat pockets for her screwdriver, she threw open the doors.

* * *

**I Hope you like it, please review. **


	3. Organiaspectifilia!

The sky was a deep blazing red, casting long purple shadows over the land, it worked its way down to a light gold along the horizon, white feather like streaks of cloud hung, suspended in the still air.

"Welcome to Organiaspectifilia! Or the planet Om!" he said, dragging the m in a comic fashion. "It's one of the 12 orbital planets of the 7th sun of Jupiter, in the 21st century." She breathed out; the grass under foot was springy and fresh despite the dryness of the warm summer air. She removed her sonic screwdriver from her coat pocket carefully pushing it into the side of her boot. Taking off her coat, she threw it back into the TRADIS before locking the door. Rolling up her shirt sleeves. She smiled widely.

"It's so breath taking, it's beautiful." The Doctor smiled,

"Yes it is and we've arrived right in the middle of cricket season!" he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the top of the hill laughing as they went.

As they reached the top they could see for miles, a cricket green was at the bottom of the hill, a small village green, people milled all around the grounds, all varying in species! Sipping strange coloured drinks, sat under umbrellas watching the men run up and down the pitch. From wicket to wicket, they ran, she watched as the crowd cheered and the batter readied himself again. The bowler cradled the red ball in his hands; leaning slightly back, he took a run up releasing the ball at lightning speed. The batsman swung and hit the ball with a sound like a clap of thunder; he started to run, as did his partner.

The ball was flying to the outer field it hit the boundary line about six metres in the air causing a blue shockwave to ripple through the air as it hit a shield just passed the outer field, it dropped to the ground as the umpire waved his hands indicating it was a six.

* * *

**A short chapter I know but the next one needs a little work!**


	4. Cricket anyone?

"What a cracking shot!" the Doctor mocked as he lay back in a deck chair at the edge of the field a cricket hat draped over his eyes, Louise laughed and took another sip of her bright orange drink, it tasted sweet but different every time. They had enjoyed a pleasant morning of watching the cricket. The game was coming to an end and the teams where just being awarded there trophies.

"You fancy a game?" the Doctor lifted his hat off and looked at her.

"I haven't played since my academy days!"

"So I bet we could beat them!" he had a grin on his face that told her she didn't really have a choice. She smiled back and him and nodded; he jumped up and headed over to the cricket pavilion to sign their 'team' up! He returned moments later with a green ticket of paper.

"I'll run back to the TARDIS to get the bats!" and before she could stop him he was off, she couldn't help but laugh at the childlike excitement. She watched him run up and over the hill out of sight. She turned her attention back to the field where the teams where shaking hands.

"Right here we go," the Doctor was back, he'd been gone a matter of minutes! He passed her a cricket vest; he had already pulled his on. The red and gold stripe running round the collar to her it was his old academy one. She looked at the one in her hands, a small label in the neck line read . It was hers he'd had it all this time she pulled it on over her head. Taking the cricket bat, he offered her. He smiled and they both walked over to where the other teams where gathering to hear who would be playing next.

* * *

"Remind me never to play cricket again!" she yelled as she ran along with the Doctor over an open meadow away from the angry players. "No hang on let me amend that, never let me play cricket with you!"

"I will!" he yelled as they made it to the top of the hill. They looked over to the TARDIS a blue police box and a large old tree "I didn't think they'd be such bad losers!" they started to run down the opposite side of the hill.

"You really need to ready the encyclopaedia of intergalactic space travel! They've up dated it since you last read it. You might learn something!"

"I like learning from the university of life!" she didn't answer him, she just kept running. "Also where is the fun in reading about it? You have to admit it's so much more fun living it!" they where nearly at the door of the TRADIS. They made it slamming into the small blue box. The Doctor slammed it shut and locked it. Louise lent against it, before starting to laugh. The Doctor looked at her wide eyed before he joined her in hysterics.

"We're going to have to go out there and sort this out you know!"

"I know I didn't know this meant so much to them." He pulled a large blue stone out of his pocket. It rested perfectly in his palm. It was beautifully smoothed.

"It's beautiful what is it?"

"It's an Arcadian diamond the rarest gem in the galaxy, worth a bit on the black trade planets, especially this one uncut absolute perfection. This is the planet they where mined from, traditionally a winning team got a diamond this is the last one they've found on the planet in 100 years." As he tilted it the light caught it, blue light danced on the walls of the TARDIS. "I'd forgotten how beautiful they are, I had one once in a pendant." He placed it in Louise's hands, it wasn't heavy it was strangely light. She handed it back to him she smiled.

"I'll head over quickly to my ship! And well go put that back!"

"I didn't take it we where given it, the team just don't think we deserve it!"

"Well we'd better give it back anyway." She peered out the door of the TARDIS; the mob had dispersed, for now. She ran out and across to her ship, the Doctor's voice cracked over the speaker system.

"And here is where we are moving to!" the computer beeped as it received the co-ordinates. She heard the Doctors TARDIS start to leave; she set hers to follow, moments later she was stepping out onto one of the bright narrow streets of the plant. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She walked down a small street the sun had nearly set completely now, but it was still light.

"Where is it?" a rasping voice called out from behind her, she spun around.

"Where's what?" she couldn't see the man in the shadows.

"The Diamond, give it to me and no one will get hurt." She didn't know why but she found herself backing away from the voice.

* * *

**I really hope you like it! x **


	5. Make it a fair fight!

The Doctor carefully walked over the grass to the door of the cricket pavilion, opening it with a small creak he stepped inside, the sun cast strange shadows across the old wooden floor that creaked as he stepped. He carefully pulled the diamond out of his pocket and went over to the casing it had been in before it had been presented to him; he lifted the glass casing and placed it back on the stand. Turning carefully he froze in his steps. In the shadows he saw something move. Just out of the corner of his eye and he knew it wasn't good. He turned to face the creature in the darkness before speaking.

"Now you really shouldn't be here should you?" he looked it in the eyes, its fowl mouth pulled up into a smile.

"And neither should you." It was a rasping snarl. The Doctor would have looked into the creatures eyes but as he only had two and to the other mans three he felt he couldn't.

"I've just returned it, we don't want it we only wanted to play for fun, it doesn't mean anything to us we where just passing though."

"Exactly, you where just passing though, now we can't let you go."

"Ah," the Doctor realized exactly what the alien in front of him was saying, "well, let's be a sport and make it a fair fight." He winked at the confused being and ran.

How did this happen, anywhere he went, he ended up running! He didn't even like running it was exciting to start but running got tiring! Extremely tiring. He ran along the street back towards to his TARDIS wondering what had happened to Louise and hoping one of the guard hadn't caught up with her, he got into the TARDIS and started the life form scanner checking from her heat signature that would be lower than the rest of the population then he found it.


	6. Give me the diamond

The dark night was closing in. She ran down an alleyway that opened out into a square, blood pouring down her leg, she glanced backwards. She stopped, willing her leg to heal. She pulled a pair of tweezers out of her pocket and quickly plunged them into the wound, pulling out the bullet still perfectly intact; she shoved both back into the pocket of her long military coat. The man chasing her was catching up. She continued to run, working out her next move. The blood stopped flowing as her wound healed. She came to a flight of steps, seeing a flash of blue to her right she stopped, turning to face the man behind her. He had a horrible smirk on his face; you couldn't really call it a face, a green bubbly mass with three eyes and stalk like ears, a lopsided purple lined mouth.

"Give me the diamond." He snarled again.

"I've told you I haven't got it!" he smiled nastily.

"I have no use for you then, now you're going to get what you deserve." He crowed in a cold harsh voice. Deserved she thought I only wanted a friendly game of cricket!

"Am I Really?" she asked politely, tilting her head to one side, through the light you could see her brown hair glisten with the drizzle that had started to fall. She really wished he was still wrapped in his human-like skin. The creature pulled out a gun. She raised her eyebrows, "very nice, a Laser Combi 360, now where did you get one of those?"

"The Fleet invaded Salvadelfrasi, we took the factory first." The small laugh that followed made the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Ah yes, I remember, well fire away." She shrugged. He smiled raising the gun pausing,

"I would say it's been a pleasure but really it wasn't." he crowed pulling the trigger, the bullet ripped through he air, hitting her right in the heart. She stepped back, falling on to the steps at her feet. The creature walked over checking her pulse; on confirming she was dead he turned and slowly walked away, re-holstering his gun.

* * *

**More reviews please. I hope your on the edge of your seat!!! I am!**


	7. I travel alone

**This is the end of this Doctor who! The last chapter! I really hope you like please review.**

* * *

A few minutes passed. Behind him she sat up quickly, coughing quietly as the bullet came out of her mouth, she stood up. Pulling a face and sticking her tough out making a loud gagging noise.

"Oh My God, that tastes disgusting! Where did you get this ammunition? I mean I've coughed up some bullets in my time but that is just the worst." He span around. "And I mean seriously, just because I beat you in a game of cricket! Really was it necessary to shoot me? We gave you back the diamond we only came by for some fun! If the Earth England cricket team went around killing the opposing team they'd have no one to play!" She paused; the alien standing 5 metres away from her looked stunned. "Never seen someone re-generate before? This isn't even a proper regeneration I still look the same!" she stopped again, looking at him expectantly. "Well I've never known a member of your species be speechless before! Anyway as well as being very good at cricket, I have a killer tennis serve!"

She threw the bullet into the air as the creature watched it fall her hand flicked to the gun holstered on her right hip, she pulled it out shooting him in one fluid movement. The bullet hit him right between the eyes. She had her gun back on her hip before he hit the ground. She smiled to herself as she watched the body turn to sand. She turned on her toes to the left yelling,

"And when where you going to step in and help me?" A man in a brown pinstriped suit and long brown coat stepped out of the blue police box,

"Well," he shrugged "you looked like you had the situation under control!" he gave her a large lopsided grin. He spoke in an earth English accent, as did she. "Good game earlier!" he laughed. "I've always loved cricket, so much better on Organiaspectifilia than earth though, don't you think?" he ran his hand over his chin. She smiled widely.

"I wouldn't know, but we did do very well!" she walked over to him. She was about a head shorter than the Doctor and looked much younger, she had long brunette hair that was clipped up most of it flowing back in long rings to the back of her neck, a few strands tucked behind her ears, she had hazel eyes and perfectly straight teeth.

The Doctor looked down at her, his large kind eyes looking at her through the darkness. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt over which she wore a black shirt the top three buttons of which where undone, a pair of white braces – mainly for show where off her shoulders hanging in loops at there thighs, a pair of black Time lord military boots and a long black military style coat with two diamond-shaped silver bath stars on the shoulder indicated she was a Lieutenant.

"You've never been to earth, wow your missing out! Great people, Great chips I could murder a box of chips right now!" she laughed at the expression on his face.

"So, where are we going next?" His eyes lost their shine a little.

"We aren't going anywhere next." He gestured from himself to her. The smile faded from her face. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"I travel alone."

"Only because you didn't have anyone else, you've got someone else now, you have a home. Please Doctor. Travel with me."

"We can't travel together." His voice had finality in it the Lieutenant didn't answer back. She just turned and started to walk away. "Louise," he called after her, she turned to look at him.

"It's Lieutenant." She said bitterly.

"Lieutenant, I love you." He said it so calmly as if he was just saying hello.

"Then let's travel together, we can be together forever. If I leave now, we probably won't see each other again, we'll have no future. You'll forever wonder where I am and what I'm doing, who I'm with, If I'm thinking of you. Please let's travel together."

"We can't we're in two separate ships…" she cut him off.

"I can fly mine to the same coordinates to inside yours and leave it there or vice versa. All you have to do is send me the co-ordinates and protocols from your TARDIS. It can be like before, us against the world." The smile was growing on her face.

"It will never be like the old days, we're different ages, and different people form different times it can't be like last time." His face was so serious. He looked at her so much pity in his eyes.

"I can remember, I just started my life again, I know everything and it was all in my file I always knew the past I had to be taught what happened to me after the age I was brought back at. It hurt so much, I've waited for so long and you have to admit it has been great, the last few weeks. How can you throw that away?"

"You don't remember everything, you don't know my name. You would know my name."

"I knew you where alive isn't that enough, the bond wasn't broken. We can have everything we had before, we can return to Gallifrey." He started to smile.

"Your right what harm can it do? We'll travel together for a bit see how it goes." She smiled. Running up to him he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her. She didn't note how easily he'd given in.

"Thank you." They let go of one another and she started to run towards her TARDIS, yelling,

"Send me those co-ordinates and I'll see you in three!"

"Lieutenant," she slowed spinning around. "I really do love you." She laughed.

"It's Louise." She shouted as she burst through the door of a brightly coloured cube, very similar to the homes that covered the planet Organiaspectifilia. As soon as she was out of sight the smile on his face disappeared, he turned walking in to his blue police box. The intercom system powered up. The Doctor watched as the Lieutenant powered up her ship.

"Here you go." He hit the send button on the keyboard. Leaned out of the TARDIS pointing his sonic screwdriver at the doors of her ship he heard the lock click, he went back over to his control panel, sending and encrypted invisible file to the other TARDIS.

"Right, you ready?" her face appeared at on the screen.

"Oh yes," he gave her his best boyish grin. She slid the controls to start the TARDIS materialisation. "I'm so sorry." He looked into her eyes.

"For what?"

"Those aren't my co-ordinates."

"No…no." she ran round to the other side of the control panel slamming controls around "reverse," she yelled. "Reverse, please." Panic started to set in. "what have you done?" Tears started to run down her face, she ran over to the doors, trying to pull them open, "Open, what have you done?" she ran back to the computer screen.

"I've locked your co-ordinates to earth."

"No. Stop it, take me back." His face was solemn.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." He turned the screen off. He listened to her for a while longer.

"No… no … you can't cut me off." She ran back over to the doors pulling her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, running it along them. "Please, John David Montague-Walters, see I remember, I remember, Please. Don't do this to me you can't do this. Please take me back, take me back." He closed his eyes as he turned the communication system off.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this I loved writing it. The Lieutenants story doesn't stop here. This story continues in Girl to God - its under Torchwood and the rating could be higher. Thank you again for reading this. I hope you follow the Lieutenants story to earth. Thank you**


End file.
